starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Star vs. the Dungeon of Evil
Star vs. the Dungeon of Evil (русск. Cтар против Подземелий Зла) — это приключенческая игра, основанная на мультсериале "Стар против Сил Зла". Сюжет завязывается на Стар и Марко, которых хватает армия монстров Людо и они должны исследовать замок, чтобы сбежать. Эта игра стала доступна на официальном сайте Disney XD и в мобильном приложении 2 апреля 2015 года. Официальное описание Оригинал= Star and Marco battle their way out of a dark labyrinth beneath Ludo's castle filled with menacing monsters and unexpected enemies. |-| Перевод= Стар и Марко на своем пути из темного лабиринта Людо сражаются с грозными монстрами и неожиданными врагами. Геймплей 200px|thumb|left|Главное меню игры. Игра представляет собой экшен-приключение с некоторыми элементами ролевой игры, похожей на Легенду о Зельде. Игроки управляют Стар и Марко которые должны перемещаться по трехуровневому лабиринту подземелья, заполненному различными монстрами и головоломками. Игроки могут перемещаться во всех восьми направлениях с помощью стрелок клавиатуры (вверх, вниз, влево и вправо) или путем нажатия и перетаскивания Стар и Марко в нужном направлении. Атаки можно выполнять, нажимая на монстров и другие цели на экране. Цель каждого этажа — выполнить все обязательные задачи и победить босса в конце. Каждый раз, когда игрок получает удар от вражеской атаки или касается неошеломленного врага, они теряют одно сердце здоровья. Здоровье восстанавливается с помощью коллекционных оздоровительных предметов: начос восстанавливает одно сердце, а смузи восстанавливает два сердца. Если здоровье игрока падает до нуля, они возродятся в последней комнате подземелья, из которой они начали Квесты Прогресс в игре в основном осуществляется через квесты для говорящего лазерного щенка. Такие задания варьируются от извлечения предмета из другой комнаты или этажа до простого разговора с NPC. Каждый выполненный квест вознаграждает игрока предметом, необходимым для продвижения или улучшения способности. Способности На протяжении всей игры, игроки будут иметь доступ к различным обновляемым способностям для Стар и Марко, чтобы использовать против монстров и боссов. Способности Стар — это магические заклинания дальнего действия, а способности Марко - это каратэ с близкого расстояния. Атаки Стар —'Радужный взрыв':Стреляет основным выстрелом ближнего боя. —'Радужный кулак':Имеет больше урона и дальности чем "Радужный взрыв". —'Пылающий радужный кулак':Имеет больше урона и дальности чем "Радужный кулак" и может поразить больше целей сразу. —'3 Стрелы':Стреляет выстрелом который перемещается по дуге через барьеры. —'Кристальная атака': Выстреливаются три выстрела, которые летят по дуге над барьером. —'Кристально-радужная атака':Запускаются три дуговых взрыва, которые задерживаются на земле в течение нескольких секунд. —'Взрыв нарвалов':На цель падает нарвал. —'Мега нарвальный взрыв':На цель падает 2 нарвала. —'Детский нарвальный взрыв':На цель падает 4 нарвала. Атаки Марко —'Каратэ рубка':Цели наносится удар рукой. —'Супер каратэ рубка':Больше зона поражения и урона чем у "Каратэ рубки". —'Рубка Монстр-рукой':Больше зона поражния и урона чем у "Супер каратэ рубки". —'Каратэ удар': удар, который может отклонить некоторые вражеские снаряды. —'Двойной удар': двойной удар, который может отклонить вражеские снаряды. —'Удар Сальто Назад':Щелкающий удар, который может отклонить вражеские снаряды и открыть секретные комнаты. —'Каратэ бросок': бросает монстров с броском каратэ. —'Бросок рулона': наносит больше урона, чем бросок каратэ. —'Бросок руки-монстра': делает больше урона, чем бросок рулона. Стар и Марко также могут сочетать Пылающий Радужный кулак и руку монстра в комбо-атаку потрясающих монстров с одной атакой и после нее с другой. Персонажи Главные персонажи *Стар Баттерфляй *Марко Диаз Второстепенные персонажи *Людо *Армия Людо *Большая курица (босс первого этажа) *Бородатый олень (босс второго этажа) *Жабан (босс третьего этажа) *Spellblator the Impenetrable (Финальный босс) *Медведерог *Эммитт *Потерянный лазерный щенок *Мисс Скальник *Манфред *Глоссарик Достижения Игра награждает игрока достижениями за определенные действия, которые предпринимаются во время игры: *'Лучше с друзьями':взорвать 30 врагов рядом с другими врагами *'We Like Danger':Defeat 80 enemies *'Черепа О ' Весело!':Уничтожьте 20 врагов взрывчаткой *'Командная работа':Уничтожьте 20 врагов комбо-атаками *'Любопытство...' Приводит к удивительному!: Найдите все предметы в секретных комнатах. en:Star vs. the Dungeon of Evil Категория:Мультсериал